Black Night
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: A villan, trying to repent, is cought in a life and death struggle. will he live? Or is death asured? I'm aware that 'night' is spelt with an 'n'
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I know what your thinking, _Oh no! not another story by this geek!_ Well… I hope this one's better than the last ones, so here ya go!

THE BLACK NIGHT

Chapter 1

He walked along the building top, clutching a gun in his hand. It was a 16. automatic handheld. He walked along further, looking into the illuminated street. He eventually came to an ally, where a girl of 18-20 was being raped. About five men where in the act.

The leader grabbed her shoulders, and threw her to the ground. Another man came, and held her steady. She was wearing a button up dress, dark pink in color, with no hour glass shape. He began to rip it open, but he felt three bullets hit his back. He looked up, and saw a dark figure, outlined against the moon, with a smoking gun in his hand. He looked at the man holding the young female down. "Hold her steady Mack," he said. The other men took out guns, and shot at the figure, who, as soon as the shooting started, disappeared. Only one man had been shot, in his left thigh. The leader looked at the man farthest out. "You keep watch," he ordered. He nodded, and turned to face the street. The leader turned towards the beautiful young woman, and put his hands on her dress again. He looked up at Mack one last time, and saw the look of horror on his face. He looked back, and saw the dark figure, holding a dripping knife. All his men lay at the apparition's feet, each slathered with one another's blood. "Mack?" He gestured. Mack pulled out a gun, and shot at it. He slipped into the shadows of the building. "Aw well."

He faced the girl again, annoyed that he hadn't even got some of her dress off. He put his

Fingers in between the buttons, and heard rapid gunfire. He looked up, and saw Mack being hammered with his own machine gun. The dark figure kicked him hard in the face, knocking him to his back. As he scampered back in fear, it held an Ak-47 aimed on his chest. He pulled back on the trigger…He held the gun up, and faced sideways, so his head was silhouetted against the bright light. He turned to the girl, and helped her up.

"Everything Okay?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, yeah. Why'd you help me?" Amy, (Yes Amy!) replied. "What the hell where you doing out here?" "I…I was walking from my date." "Why didn't Sonic walk you Home?" "It was our first, 'date.'" "Ahh… I know what you mean. Do I need to walk you home?" "My apartment's right here," she said pointing to the building next to them. "Synarea."

I know its short, but I'm short! So its Okay! Anyway I hope the next one'll be better. Flame, this doesn't continue mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I know I'm updating a little early, but my computer sucks, so I'm using my cousin's. Well I hope you enjoy,

CHAPTER 2

The police car rammed through the streets, trying to catch the criminals. "This is ten-four, we need desperate back up, see if you can corner 'em off at 13th and broad." The woman said into the mica. A man came out of one of the windows, clutching a machine gun. He shot off around thirty shots, driving one of the police cars off the road, and into a store. He was about to fire again, when his dead body flopped out of the car. He had been shot in the head, and was bleeding heavily. The police car was watching the gang escape vehicle, when a dark figure jumped down. He skated along the sidewalk, aiming a 16. automatic handheld. He fired off several shots, when the woman in the police car said, "That's ugh… Sonic-no, Shadow! His …evil… twin… guy. Maybe he can help us." The driver of the 76 ferried looked Shadow. He had his gun trained on him, just barely firing.

He was about to yell something, when his life slipped away. Shadow jumped in front of the car, and grabbed the hood. He turned his feet up, and shot his jets. Eventually, the car slowed, and stopped. While he was loading his gun, the police walked up. "That was amazing," the woman said. "Just doin' my job." He finished loading his gun, and walked away. "Wait!" The woman yelled. "Will you be helpin' us then?" Shadow chuckled. "Maybe," was his only reply. He walked into the shadow of a building, and disappeared.

Shadow walked across the building top, looking for a crime to bust. "Hey there," he heard. He looked over; gun raised, and saw a familiar figure. It was the bluish outline of Rouge the bat. She slithered over to him. She leaned up against him, and ran her fingers over his hair. "What's up?" She asked. "Nothing much," he replied. "Oh really?" She said. For a brief moment, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, and Rouge split all over him. She was rubbing her hand over his chest. Shadow buried his face in her hair, and gave her a light kiss. He let go of her (for he had his hands around her), and with a powerful stroke of her wings, she flew off. After she disappeared, Shadow said, "Damn it! I shouldn't fall in love." With that, he turned on his heel, and headed into the darkness.

Throughout the night, he got a few muggers, a rapist, twenty robbers, and Dave Letterman. As the sun came up, Shadow would hide in the darkness, waitng for night, to help him recover his 'humanity.'

Well… That's all I got. I hope its satisfying, anyway… I hope this story's doing good. Please R+R. yeah…


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACK! I'm going to make Fridays my update-day. I finally got my computer fixed, so I _can_ update, Wel… Here ya go.

CHAPTER 3

Shadow walked along the building tops, clutching his familiar 16. automatic handheld. He walked further, he heard the malicious laugh. The _thud_ of the feet hitting the ground,

The _thooms_ of it walking. He looked off the side, and, to his expectations, saw Eggman in

his walker. He grinned, and cocked his gun.

"Mu, hahahahahahahahahahaha!" The evil genus shouted, as he stomped on a fruit stand. "Ha, ha!" He screeched pointing. He stomped on a crowd of fleeing citizens. He fired right into the crowd. He laughed again. Just then, a bullet struck his hull. "Hugn?" He said. The black Night jumped down, in front of the walker. He stood, facing Eggman. "Shadow…" He said. "What in the blazes are you doin' here?" "Redeeming myself." He said. Eggman raised his guns, and Sonic rammed into them. "Kuagh," Eggman shouted. Sonic landed next to Shadow, and faced Eggman. "Ha! You couldn't beat me in a thousand years!" The fat guy yelled. "We'll see about that." Sonic replied. Eggman lifted two laser rifles on his machine. "Alright, Shadow," Sonic began turning to him. "I'll distract him, while you take out the legs, Okay?" "Aye." Sonic started acting goofy, while Shadow ran under the thing. He switched to an Ak47, and aimed at the front leg. Very soon, however, a security gun came down, and began blasting him. He took it out,

And ran to a back leg. Outside, Sonic was playing cat and mouse. "C'mon!" Eggman fired in zigzagging shapes, trying to hit the damned blue hedgehog. Sonic appeared

behind him, and he threw a punch, and turned the blasted machine around. For a moment Shadow didn't know where he was. He looked around, and realized the villain must have turned the machine around. He found the leg he had been shooting at, and hit it with ten quick rounds. "That all you got!" Sonic shouted at Eggman. He shot three heavy burst of energy at him, which missed by a long shot. He looked at his computer, and noticed one of the lags was giving. "Damn it." He whispered under his breath. He pressed the button for the lock-on missile. Shadow was reloading, trying to keep up with the movements of the heavy machine, when a missile came out of the under belly. "Shit." He said. He put the new clip in, and shot five rounds at the thing before it took off. It chased Sonic, and he shot at it till there were actually holes in it. He dropped his clip, and put another in. He fired at the head some more, and finally gave up. He ran to it, jumped on the nose, and aimed near Eggman. It almost hit, when he jumped off. It the leg, and severed it. The robot fell over on its side, and Eggman crawled out. He was heared into the shadows by Shadow's gun, (Now the pistol) He said, fearing for his life, "Aren't you concerned about Rouge?" Shadow put the gun away, and picked Eggman up by the neck. He him so close to his face, Eggman could feel Shadow's breath on face. "What did you do to her?" He asked, with so much hatred in voice, it scared the devil himself. "She's back at her apartment." Eggman said calmly, with a grin on his face. Shadow's faced held like stone.

"Probably sleeping. With one of my-" The next thing he knew, he was sliding across the road. Shadow began running. "He's all yours." Shadow Said to Sonic. He went into one of the shadows of the building, and he was on top of the roof, heading for Rouge's apartment. He ran across roof tops, with vague tears in his eyes. He might have been cruising, with his jets on, by he _knew_ he was running. Not skating. He jumped over a gap between buildings. He whipped out his gun, ready to fire if he saw what looked like one of Eggman's men. He came to the end of this building, which had a window into Rouge's

Bedroom. He looked in, Gun posed. She in there, sleeping in her bed, peaceful as anything. Shadow looked down. He sat down on the edge, one leg dangling, one up on the side. He looked again, and was actually glad she hadn't been raped. He jumped off the top, and warped inside through the shadows. He touched Her arm, and kissed her lightly on the head. He looked with sorrowful eyes. He had done the worst he could. He had fallen in love. He warped back out through the shadows, and ran back to the fight sight. "How's he doing?" Shadow asked. "He's gone." Sonic said. "He won't be bothering us anymore."

When Shadow was leaving, Rouge had awoken, and had watched him warp out. After he was out of sight, she sat up in bed, and said to herself, "My God. He has feelings for me."

Through out th rest of the night, Shadow had run into several crimes. The only one worth mentioning is the Chris's rape. A buetiful young woman, (She's human, and she looks like what you want her to look like. But she's human.) There were three men. One jumped on her, and ripped her dress open, exposing her breasts. He dead body fell on her exposed skin. She screamed, and saw the other man fall dead. The third and last one was Christopher Thorndike, in his later years. Shadow jumped down, and aimed his pistol at him. "Please, Shadow. They tricked me. I didn't know what it was." "Save me your sap story." Shadow shot three bullets in him He kept turned, while the lady got her shirt back on. "Be careful from now on." He said. With that, he disappeared in the shadows. The sun would be up soon. And he worked by night.

I know this one isn't as fast-paced as the last ones, But it makes for a good story. Anyway ugh… please R&R. I hope you liked this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm opening this one this one with the question, how do you creat a topic in the forums? E-mail me the answer. Anyway, with out anyfurther ado… I give you

CHAPTER 4

Rouge was dangling in her favorite ally, when two high-speed cars went by. Shadow was in hot pursuit of them, and, at the very edge of her vison, she saw an explosion. Shadow came walking out, and the authorities came.

Rouge was sneaking to a jewelry store the following night, when two tan, 9270s cars sped passed. Shadow followed them on a motor cycle. He swerved in-and-out between them. He evuntally got to their base, which was basically a shop in the window. He drove the motorcycle right into it. He jumped off at the last minute, and watched as the dumb idiots

in the cars crashed into the explosion.

The bat girl was looking through the rafters of a fire escape, when three muggers where herded in, and gunned down by the man she loved. (I thought it was funny too)

Rouge was sitting off a building top, when Shadow killed another rapist.

Rouge saw Shadow stab a man, and she kissed his blood.

The police were fighting some gangstas, when ropes went around their heads, and they were pulled to heaven. But probably hell. Rouge was sitting next to Shadow while he was securing the ropes. "Shadow… I saw you walkin' away that ngiht. You have feelin's for me, don't ya?" Shadow turned around, so she saw his back. "Maybe." He said walking away.

Sorry, I'm updating loate, and its carp! Jonny Cash is singin' on my CD player! Can't write much!


	5. Chapter 5

Um… sory about the last chapter. I was stuck at my Grandma's, and My dad threw on my Johnny Cash Album just as I was finishing it up. Anyway, here's

Chapter 5

Shadow stood in the crowd of a large concert. He had been wondering the streets, when he found a flyer advertising a mysterious singer. He figured all he needed was some relaxation. So he warped in when people were filling in. He had seen what looked like

A poster over a poster outside, so someone stupid was probably playing. He was standing next to Sonic, and Amy was standing behind him. (Sonic, I mean.) Iron bars slammed shut on the exits, preventing sweet escape. Some people came on stage, and then, the idiot of all idiots, Britney spears came on stage! She began singing 'oops, I did it again.' Everyone in the crowd smacked their hands on their ears. Shadow whipped out a machine gun, and fired at her. The bullets hit the fancy lights and what not, so the geeks were hit with showers of sparks. "Kevin! It's happened again!" Sonic walked away, and came on stage with his brother and sister. He walked to the microphone, and said, "How ya'll doin'?" The crowd laughed. "Well, I've been here, and I've seen had badly you were deceived. Anyway, we have a special treat for you!" He walked back, and said to his brother and sister, "We're goanna sing 'Ring of Fire.'" Manic shook his head. "I don't know that one." "Me neither." "What! You don't remember Johnny Cash's 'Ring of Fire?'

We used to listen to it all the time when we were kids!" "Nope." "Sorry." "Bear with me then. Maybe you'll remember it when I start singin' it." Sonic went up to the microphone. "Hi there! We'll be singin' a tribute to Johnny Cash! These two songs go out to my girl friend Amy!" The crowd cheered. "And, for fan girls who're tryin' to score a date with me, no, we're not married, and no, as _I_ know, she's not pregnant. Which is unlikely." The crowd laughed. "Anyway…" Sonic closed his eyes, and strummed his guitar. In a voice close to J.C.'s, he sang

"Love…is a buring thing.

And it makes, a fiery ring.

Down, my wildest desires,

I fell into a ring of fire."

Sonic' eyes snapped open.

"I fell into a burnin'

Ring of fire. I went

Down, down, down,

And the flames went

Higher. And it burns,

burns, burns, That ring

of fire. That ring of fire."

Sonia and Manic had rembered the music as soon as he said, Ring of fire. So they played the music to it.

"I fell into a burnin'

Ring of fire. I went

Down, down, down,

And the flames went

Higher. And it burns,

burns, burns, That ring

of fire. That ring of fire."

Music.

"The taste, of

love is sweet,

When hearts,

like ours meet.

I fell for ya, like

A child. Oh, but

The fire went wild."

Music.

"I fell into a burnin'

Ring of fire. I went

Down, down, down,

And the flames went

Higher. And it burns,

burns, burns, That ring

of fire. That ring of fire."

Music.

"I fell into a burnin'

Ring of fire. I went

Down, down, down,

And the flames went

Higher. And it burns,

burns, burns, That ring

of fire. That ring of fire."

"Thank you!" He dipped his head down, so only half of his darkened face was visible to Manic and Sonia. "Guys, I walk the Line." Manic and Sonia got the beat going a little bit,

And then

"I keep a close watch

On this heart of mine.

I keep my eyes wide open

All the time

I keep the ends at the end time all time.

Because your mine,

I walk the line."

Music.

"I find it very, very

easy to be cruel. I find

myself at each day's

through by myself. Yes

I'm a foool for you.

Because your mine,

I walk the line."

Music

"As night is dark

and day is light,

I keep you on my

mind both day and

night. Through

happiness I prove

that it is right. because

your mine, I walk the line."

Music.

"You got a way to keep me

on your side. You give

me clothes for love I can't

buy. Because your mine, I walk the line."

Music.

Sonic's voice deepened.

"I keep a close watch on

this heart of mine, I keep

my eyes wide open all the

time. I keep the ends out all

the time. Because your mine,

I walk the line."

The crowd cheered. Amy, who was standing right next to Shadow, went crazy. She Cheered, and yelled. "He loves me! He really loves me!"

Shadow was walking away, just as Sonic began another song. He had warped out, and was going through the parking lot, when "Hello handsome." He looked, and saw Rouge flattened against a car, her bosoms bouncing. "Rouge, I don't love you!" "Really?" She said in a baby voice. "I don't want to fall in love Rouge." "Why not?" "Because I care about you." Shadow couldn't Rouge's face because of the shadow, (I wasn't thinkin' when I wrote that line) but he could tell she was dumbstruck. He walked away, wanting to fight some gangsta, or a rapist.

I hope you liked that one. That was the "fun" chapter. I thought it up right after I saw 'Walk the Line." And before I came up with this story. Anyway… at least 1 positive review will get you the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry 'bout updatin' late last chapter, but it wouldn't let me in! I'm listen' to my Johnny Cash Album, so The first part of this may be bad. anyway, I got my one positive review, so here's

CHAPTER 6

Shadow walked along, wanting to get a **BIG **crime. He wasn't sure Where to look, so he had been all over. He looked around. Nothin'. Not a thing. He walked along a little further. Then he heard the sounds of a bank siren. He jumped down, and saw the biggest museum in Station with Robbers in it. He approached, and noticed the Police weren't here yet. He walked in, and saw the 3 robbers stashing cash in their canvas bags. "Okay, That's enough." They turned, and saw Shadow outlined against the visible moon. "Hello boys."

The reached for their guns, but Shadow pulled his first, and shot one in the shoulder. He jumped to a bridge. They had Machine guns, and Shadow had his pistol. The shot at him, and he only fired one bullet. He hit someone in the leg, and sparks went up behind him. He ran across the bridge, and came to a higher level. He ran to the side of the bridge that the robbers were on, firing his gun, them shooting bullets behind him. He hid behind a support beam, and it fell down because of the bullets. He ran, and jumped off the level,

The glass on shattering. When he landed, he noticed he was bleeding. He ran to them, and rammed one in the stomach. He fell, and looked down the barrel of Shadow's gun. Shadow Elbowed one in the face, and kicked one in the groin. He jumped up into the higher level. One of the robbers whipped out a machine gun. Shadow whipped his, and the other guy ran for his life. Then Sahdow fired at the other guy, and to his surprise, the gun was empty. He thought back, and realized he had forgot to load it. "Damn!" He yelled. He quickly loaded it. He flipped up into a beam. He was grabbing on it to with one hand, and his feet, shooting one of the guy's legs off. The robber shot at him, even behind the sky mask, Shadow could see he was turning red. He was shooting and screaming, and would probably die of massive blood loss. He shot at the beam until he ran out of ammo. Even when Shadow walked up next to him. He eventually did run out of ammo. And he felt the cold steel of a .16 automatic handheld on his face. Shadow pulled the trigger. He looked at the dark building "Where are you?"

Just then, the thief jumped out, shooting his machine gun. Shadow for a higher level, blasting away. Shadow switched to his pistol, and shot the man in the shoulder. The man fired back, missing shadow by three centimeters on every shot. Shadow ran, a trail of bullets following him. He was back on the bridge, which was now just some plaster. Just as the thief was firing some more bullets, Shadow back flipped over the side. The thief quickly reloaded his gun, and shot as Shadow landed on a T.rex skeleton. Shadow climbed down the bones, while they were being shot up. He was in the rib cage, even though it was practically falling off, and he shot the man's hand. The man screamed,

Firing the gun. His hand was bleeding, but the bullets reached the poor dinosaur bones anyway. Shadow jumped out of the rib, and got out of the way as the whole thing came crashing down. The thief was about to fire again, when the gun blew up in his hand. When he recovered, Shadow shot his gun in his face. He fell, and Shadow looked at his loot. Inside were green gems, and green vials. He knew, that if you put heated through the gems, they could produce a powerful laser. He didn't know what the vials were for. Probably conductors. He tied it all up, and looked at the man. He noticed a badge on his breast, and ripped it off. It looked like a Mexican symbol with two horns going through a circle, and it was red. He put it away, and grabbed the bag. He would show it to some of the bar tenders around. They knew everything.

Shadow walked out, and saw an armada of police cars. A man and a woman came forth. He handed them the bag, saying, "That's what they were stealin'. They're all dead."

With that, he walked away into the darkness of the night.

I hope ya'll liked that one. It was pretty cool, so… R&R, and be positive! Or this story sleeps with the fishes.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you read the last chapter. I have to update early this week 'cause I'm goin' down to Jacksonville Friday. I didn't get any reviews but…still. So here's

CHAPTER 7

Shadow was walking along the building top, wondering where that symbol had come from. The bartenders he had asked couldn't identify it, and one was shot, and killed, and the bloody (excuse the pun) badge was stolen. So he walked on, hoping to find those strange criminals again. Then he saw them. Six dark figures, each holding a canvas bag.

Shadow grinned, and jumped down. He was inside the casino, so one slip up here, and he'd be in worse trouble than the criminals. They were stuffing they're bags with those weird gems and vials. He snuck up on one, and put his gun behind his head. Before Shadow could fire, the man elbowed him in the stomach. Shadow kicked him across the face, and he whipped out a gun. They began firing at each other, and the other men's bullets criss-crossed their bullets. Shadow stopped shooting, and jumped over the enemy fire. He kicked the man in the face, and hit him with his gun, and kicked him in the stomach. He fought him to an uneven board, and stomped down on it. It sent the man flying to pirate ships above. Shadow walked into a shadow, and warped up there. The man had ripped off his black suit, and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and was black (No offence) He kicked the gun out of shadow's hand, seeing as he'd lost his, and reached for a fake sword. Shadow pulled one fist, and stabbed him in the shoulder. The man counter attacked with his blade, and fourth Shadow to the stern of the boat. Shadow slashed at him, and fought him to the bow of the ship. They became locked in a battle of strength, and they leaned over the edge. The others began shooting at them. Shadow pulled his sword out the "epic" battle, and stabbed the man in the shoulder. He threw him, and picked up his .16 automatic. The other man held a machine gun to Shadow. He fired first, and Shadow jumped to the side. Shadow shot the man in the arm, and then raced over to him. He hit him in the head with his gun, and he fell to the bulwark. Shadow ran over there, and leaned his head out, but the man grabbed his shoulders, and threw him over the side. Shadow tried to climb up, but the man shot at him, and they did this the whole around the ship. Eventually Shadow shot the man in the arm, and climbed aboard. He fought him to the bow (for he had climbed up in the stern.) and the ship began wobbling. They're eyes grew big, and in shorter time than it takes to write this paragraph, Shadow grabbed a rope. The whole thing gave way, and started falling towards the big golden Sonic statue. He tied the rope to a sword, and hurdled it towards the mast of another ship. It stuck, and he tied it down. There was gun fire, and the black dude tried to escape by climbing off the front mast. Shadow angled the rope, and managed turn the ship towards the other one. He grabbed another rope, tied a loop on the end, and threw it so it catch on the mast of the other ship. The man was on the end of the mast, when it collided with the other ship. The whole fake casino ship collided with the other, and held it in place. It wouldn't cost much to fix that. Shadow jumped down, and faced the other criminals. They began firing, and Shadow jumped for the slot machines. They shot all the money out of them, and tossed a grenade at Shadow. Shadow threw one back, and rolled over to the front of the money grabbers. Shadow killed one, and saw that the explosive that they had thrown was spreading a fire. He shot another in the head, leaving only three left. They threw another explosive. Shadow caught it, and tossed it back. It landed, and got stuck in one man's suit. He burst into flames. They threw one to the side, and the fabric caught on fire. They threw more, and more, and soon the place was a burning inferno. Shadow couldn't see through the smoke, but he eventually got out of it. He could see that there was one man left, and that the other had gotten out through a skylight. He couldn't stop him now, but he could finish the job.

Shadow jumped for him, but he hit him with his gun. The next thing the man knew, he was missing an elbow. He fired at Shadow with his machine gun. Shadow dashed out of the way, jumped on one of the slot machines, and fired at the man with his pistol. Shadow jumped off as the slot machine exploded, he grabbed a rope hanging down, and swung into battle. He turned on his jets, and kicked the guy in the face. The man staggered back, and, wiping the dead skin off his face, shot Shadow off the rope. Shadow flipped through the air, and came down in front of the thief, and beside the burning building. The man shot the gun out of Shadow's hand, and Shadow pulled out a knife. The began firing, thinking he had an advantage. Shadow swerved back and fourth, and stabbed the man in the gut. Shadow sheathed his knife, and the man began laughing. He reached over, and pulled a cord on his body. Shadow ran for it. He picked up his gun, just before the explosion, and shielded his head from the falling debris. The smoke was really thick, but he found his way out. Smoke and fire were coming out of the doors of the casino. The police were all aligned there, with the shields and all set up. Shadow walked over to the chief, and said, "They're all dead but one. And he's probably long gone by now. "Okay. We'll get on it." Said the chief.

Shadow was walking away, when Rouge appeared in front of him. "Rouge! Just the girl I wanted to see!" "Why... Shadow, this is so… flattering." "Not like that." He showed her the badge, and explained to her the situation." "I'll do it, for a kiss." "Nice try Rouge." Shadow said, and walked away.

So… how'd you like that one? I'm leavin' Thursday, so I had to update early. Anyway, please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there! Sorry 'bout the early update, but I had to go outta town. Get-r-done. So anyway, here's

CHAPTER 8

Rouge studied the strange badge Shadow had given her. It looked Mexican, but there were strange signs like these all over the place. She brang it around town, did a lot of work, and became a orstatiut. (What I'm tryin' to get by is that she's goin' around and

the things are flashing in front her and all that. You should get it.) Shadow would kill, and she'd get closer. He'd find her, and she'd get farther. She was about ready to give up.

But, one unfaithful night, She found out who owned the badge. Why the hell did I put that in there? She found Shadow walking along the building top, And she came to him. (Ifeel some romance goin' on)

"So, you finally find out who the badge belongs to?" Shadow asked. "Yep. It belongs to the devil horns, a gang on the eastern side. Their base is an old run-down where house."

"How original" Rouge swung in front of him. "Shadow don't go. Their manufactorin'

Dangerous weapons." "Ican stand them. Shadow said Back. "Shadow… Don't go. You might die." "I won't." "Good." "I won't die." "Dammit Shadow! You will die! Don't go!" She began to Cry. She pushed herself onto his body. "What's this about Rouge?"

She looked up at him and said, "I love you." "He looked into her eyes, and said, "I love you to." He pulled her close, and kissed her. Rouge's breath was taken. She was about to panic, but she Felt the air return to her lungs. She had never had an expienrce like this. Then, All went black. Shadow looked at the sleeping Rouge in his arms. How had she fallen asleep? He didn't care. He took her to her bed.

Well, I did this just to get a another chapter. Anyway, Today, Friday, May 19, 2006, is the one year anniversary of Starwars Episode III:Revege of the Sith. I had a screening. At my house. It'll be better next week. Please! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there! I'm back with a vengeance! Anyway, I'd like to say that this is the big climax chapter, And It's cool. So here's

Chapter 9

Shadow walked up to the building. It was a classic yellow where house, with all the works. He jumped up, and peered in a window. There seemed to be a factory in there. It was filled with machines making guns, and then stalking them in crates. It would have to be destroyed. And all the men killed. Shadow grinned. He jumped down, and took out two machine guns. He held them at his side, and kicked open the two big doors. He came in a shootin'.

Guards grabbed guns off the assembly line, and started shooting back. Shadow jumped up, and landed on a crate Shots were placed carefully, but in the end they all died. He jumped down, and started cutting down guys. He noticed that their bullets were green, but thought they were just neon colored. He eventually jumped up to a balcony, and shot at one man's gun. It exploded, leaving the man on fire. He rolled around, and succumbed to a bullet in the brain. Some gaurds came out of the door behind him. He shot them down with one gun while they were to his back, and a cable on the top with another.

The cable came down, and was still attached to the roof. He grabbed it.

He swung into the mist of it all, and came a-shootin'. He went up to the roof, and came

Down. He changed the clip, and jumped on to a crate. The men's firing was lightly taken, as they feared what was in the box. Shadow cut 'em down. Someone shot the box, and it exploded. Shadow leaped from it, and landed on a stack of boxes. He knocked them down with his feet, broke them open, and blew up the guns with his feet. There were flames on the wooden walls. It burned, burned, burned. He punched one guy in the face, kicked one guy in the balls, elbowed someone in the gut, and blew someone up.He knocked down a few more crates, and blew them up. Eventually, the place was in flames, and there were only two left. Shadow faced the leader of the group. He was coated in explosives, so all Shadow had to really do was just fire at him. The villain started shooting. Shadow jumped to the side, and came up behind the man. He ripped a bomb off him, and put it away. The man turned around, and got a bullet in the chest. He fell, but was still alive. "I will not…die alone. I swear….." He mostly blew up. Shadow tossed the bomb he had at the coroner, and it exposed an exit. He ran through, but got caught on fire. Once he was out, he stood with the flames on him. He spun around real fast to get the flames off, and walked away.

Sorry 'bout the late update. Tune in next week for the epilogue.


	10. Epilouge

Hi. I'd like to start of with: thanks to those who stuck by me. You really helped me make it through my horrible school year. (I there was anybody. This whole story is dedicated to you. Heeeeeere's the

EPILOUGE

Rouge awoke that mourning. She lifted the covers of her bed, and was surprised to find all her clothes on. Any clothes on, for that matter. She got, ate some breakfast, and set out. The city was a brilliant golden color from the rising sun. She didn't know where to begin. So She checked dark alley ways, and little holes, and even sewers Yet She couldn't find Shadow. She finally went to a small dock, about a foot or so above the water. There she found him. The lake was glowing, but Shadow wasn't silhouetted against it. He was only half visible, with his arms crossed. (Kinda like the way _Shadow the hedgehog _opened.) "Hi Rouge." He said with out even looking back. "Shadow." "What?" Sonic threw a line in. "I'm sorry. I thought you loved me." "I… did."

"Really? I love you. I want to be with you. If I stayed out of the way, and helped a little…" "Forget it Rouge. I don't love you anymore." Rouge hung her head. She looked up with her eyes, and said "Really?" Shadow looked and said. "Maybe." He closed his eyes, and said "Sigh Yes." "Yes to what?" "Never you mind." With that, he walked away.

After the sun goes down in Station square, past all the lights, and the buildings. Past the cars and the boats. Past the hotels and the delis. And past the new casino, on top of a building, the Black Night waits. Shadow looked at the yellow gleaming lights, as he sat on the edge of he building. He grinned to himself, and noticed a glimmer on the giant yellow lights. They were the extiorer of the building in front of him. He stood up, crossed his arms, and said: "This is my city."

It was short, but who cares? It was the Epilouge! Thanks to all of you for reading. Would like a sequel? Please R&R.


End file.
